Once and only once
by Fallen121
Summary: Denial is rough. But denying love is something that slowly eats away at you. This is a story about Artemis denying yet doesn't really understand this new concept to herself.


a/n: I don't own anything about the Percy Jackson series. I'm not gonna lie to you guys. I've been a lazy son of a ***** but this summer I've been doing PSEO stuff and working on my driving because I'm slow as **** at getting life things done. LoL has also been really sucking up my time with family and Canadian buddies I play with there. Also when sept 3 comes Im literally gone hermiting myself to play Rome 2. I'll try my best to update stories and stop procrastinating and being sad about nothing cause I haven't done **** about my big ole problem. So here is another one-shot. Also Ryuu666 has posted Love is Beautiful yet Painful without my horrendous mutilation of the English language so check it out.

She didn't know why she was here talking to him. Having conversations she wouldn't have with others including her brother. These meetings in the trickling last moments of the twilight hours were the highlights of her days. Even when her hunters whom were on their shift as the nights watch questioned her on where she had been; yet she would simply say nothing. For she herself had no explanation on to why she would visit the son of Poseidon when she never showed much interest in him before. She knew that he was not the stereotypical man she knew they were. Yet she wondered why she was so drawn to him. She knew they considered each other friends now; even maybe what some would call best friends. Somewhere deep down she knew she wanted it to be something more. Something so much more that it hurt when she heard him speak of the daughter of Athena. The idea of what she wanted appalled her. She wanted to see heart break she wanted to be the one not her. But in the end she would let love run its course. Knowing that in time that they were fated to be and this feeling would slip away with the times. She had lost track of what he had said as she sat on his blue couch in his apartment. It had become a second home to her it seemed at how content she felt when she was here with him sitting across from her. His hair still wet from the shower he had taken and yet as a son of Poseidon he had not bothered drying it off. His sea green eyes showing of a long day of being a young adult demigod.

"Artemis?" he questioned her as she seemed to have spaced out.

"What?" She replied.

"I was talking about me asking Annabeth to marry me."

"Sorry was spacing out thinking of other things." Percy gave her a questioning look but shook it off. "Please reiterate what I have missed Perseus."

"I told you to call me Percy." He reminded her as she smirked at his correction. "I was saying that I should ask her to marry me this up coming weekend. What do you think?" Artemis took a few seconds to register what he had just said. It was one sentence and one question.

"I don't know why you're asking me; I mean I'm the virgin goddess who takes in females who swear off the company of men." She said trying to laugh it off hiding a strange pain in her chest.

"I know." Percy replied laughing along before stopping. "It's not that you're the virgin goddess it's that you're my friend and since Thals and Nico aren't here I guess I just wanted to get someone's opinion on this."

"Just listen to your heart son of Poseidon. If it says it's time then follow it. After all you and her were Aphrodite's highest favored couple to, as she says tie the knot and have a happily ever after." there was a pleasant silence before Percy erupted in a fit of laughter. "What do you find so amusing Percy?"

"You the goddess who's always at the goddess of love's throat are telling me to follow my heart." Artemis realized what he had said was true. She would never tell her hunters that or anybody for that matter; causing her to laugh along with him. He stood up a few moments later and to her surprise hugged her. She laid her for head upon his shoulder her auburn hair which she had kept long covering part of his green shirt as she returned the hug.

"I am forever thankful for your advice Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"I'll be going then Perseus." She said as she dissipated into silver dust.

In her tent Artemis clenched her chest where if she was mortal her heart would be. She was so confused on why this area of her body was in pain, an unbearable form of pain that she was new to. It frustrated her to no end. A presence with an alluring smell had entered her tent. The scent gave away who it was for no other being had use of projecting this must smell for mere attraction.

"Aphrodite what is that you want?" Artemis questioned not turning to face the other goddess.

"I've come only to say your secrets out. Let's say Apollo and Zeus, are not happy of your twilight hour escapades; while I on the other hand enjoy them. To feel this from you though is amazing since I myself cannot gift you with the ability to feel _**love**_." Aphrodite confessed as she came closer to the goddess looking at her at all angles.

"What I choose to do on my own time is that of my own business. How did you and the other gods know of my activities?"

"Please activities would be you jumping in his bed dear. I was the first to know. To my very surprise the new flame; I saw in the world was yours and boy did it glow. When I looked at it from the my very first glance I saw it being smothered; and at that moment I knew you had either tried to ignore it and think that it would be crushed beneath time or it was starving for more."

"More?" Artemis questioned.

"More, as in you try to chase him. Come on he's the prey and you're the hunter. Your heart wanted you to chase after it for a chance at something; something that was tantalizing to your heart. Though I will admit you have good taste in men." Artemis scowled at the remarks about her attraction to the hero of Olympus.

"I have forsaken the company of men in that form of company. Besides there is no sport in love even if I were to chase after it."

"My dear Artemis you simply are afraid. Afraid that this hunt will hurt you maybe even break you. More so you know you aren't the only one on this hunt and none are willing to share the prize. After all it is a once in a lifetime hunt to most."

"He isn't some prize to be won. He's a decent man and he's with an intelligent young woman. Weren't you the one who said that nothing was going to tear them apart?"

"You know you wouldn't be talking about her that way if you weren't in love you know. She has a name after all Artemis. Besides love changes it always does. I have no control on where it goes. I can plant the seed in mortals and a few gods; how do the mortals say it. I can show the horse to water but I cannot force the horse to drink. You on the other hand don't even know what the water is. You are breaking your own heart that you have just recently gotten into billions of pieces that can't be repaired. Most of all Artemis I'd never thought you'd be afraid; afraid of a chance…" Artemis was fuming at the idea of Aphrodite implying she was a coward, but she knew if she showed any reaction Aphrodite would win.

"I am doing fine without _**love**_ thank you very much Aphrodite. I am only Percy's friend nothing more and we both aren't searching for more for different reasons." Aphrodite laughed at Artemis causing Artemis to finally look at the love goddess.

"He's even made you call him Percy this is golden. Say what you will Artemis but your heart speaks clearly to me. Have it your way sulking in the unknown pain in your chest. It will eat away at you till you are either broken or till you somehow show it." With those last words the goddess of love departed.

When she heard of the news of the engagement in her tent it was a day she never forgot. She felt a single droplet grace her cheeks, and finally dropped from her chin. Thalia spotted the lonely teardrop and her lips quivered at the thought of why her mistress would shed a tear at the news of the engagement that she had brought. The daughter of Zeus was about to question her mistress aloud, but the goddess had quickly dismissed the hunters in her tent. Artemis herself was mess inside. She felt as if she was being torn apart yet at the same time she felt genuinely happy at the news. As if on cue the goddess of love appeared beside her to pester her.

"I see you took the news well. It was only a matter of time and you did tell the boy to follow his heart. You know watching you and your actions are frustrating me. You… You know what I wonder why I try to reason with you. The only one who can reason with is about to be his mother in law. This is like a soap opera of ridiculous proportions. Though I am enjoying like any soap; you're just so pathetic Artemis not even trying to reach out." Aphrodite stated with a pout on her face.

"Are you here to simply mock me or are you here for something else Aphrodite?" Artemis replied with a glare.

"No I'm here to tell you to at least show him that you love him; although now that I think of it you still don't think you're in love with him. That denial is so frustrating for me; you may be Miss Independent but Artemis girl you gotta catch up with the times. Love happens if you like it or not. Dig deep down Artemis and tell me when your with him you feel something inside you that you've haven't felt. One more thing, you really need to clear up Orion with me sometime." Artemis thought about the awkward feelings and desires she felt when she was with Percy now.

"You know Aphrodite this is the same conversation we had awhile back ago. If that's all you have to say to me then promptly leave."

"It sounds the same because what else can I say to you? The "oh I can't be in love because I'm the maiden goddess." You Artemis are the most, thick headed woman I've ever met. Actually you're more afraid like I said before."

"Enough Aphrodite stop, pestering me of the concept of love. That I'm in love." The last statement was said with a large dose of sarcasm.

"Artemis please, don't be afraid of love. You're focusing on only one form of it." Aphrodite said as she faded away from here. Artemis swore to herself that this would past over in due time as she went to go check on her hunters.

When the wedding came around Artemis was unusually silent to everyone. She watched as the two go through the rites. She felt something inside her die and it hurt. It hurt more than any wound or burden she had ever felt. Later when the night was loud with music and drunk speeches as the gods, demigods and the few mortals partied. She sat in the far back observing the party that had come out of what was supposed to be a ball. She observed Thalia interact with the son of Hades. Their faces were red and she couldn't help but smile for some unknown reason. Apollo was what seemed to be in a argument with his Oracle of Delphi about something. She would be able to hear it with her acute hearing if the music wasn't so loud. Lastly to her surprise she saw Annabeth dancing with her father in law. She spotted Percy looking on at the pairs dancing on the dance floor. Artemis found her way across the room to be before him. She stared into his sea green eyes and he stared back for a few moments. Something was passed between them that neither of them knew meant. Only a sadden Aphrodite who chugged down another one of Dionysius's beverages he was serving out of the bar knew it was goodbye that they told one another. She saw as words were exchanged and the two left. A smile graced her flawless face as she knew the end of something that could've maybe even should've been was going to be sealed away forever.

"What did you want to talk to me about Artemis?" Percy asked as they stepped outside and onto Olympus. They began what Artemis had asked him to; a small trek around Olympus.

"I wanted to talk about did you ever feel any attraction as in felt drawn to somebody like they way you did for and the daughter of Athena?" Artemis asked not looking at the demigod. He looked at the goddess with a look of confusion with slightly red cheeks.

"Um, Do you swear on the Styx not to kill me or harm me in anyways that will change my state at the moment or tell Annabeth?" the response made Artemis much more intrigue in who he was going to say.

"I swear on the Styx that I will not do anything to change your state of this moment and tell Annabeth the Daughter of Athena what Perseus Jackson is going to say to me."

"You." He stated looking away from her.

"What?" she couldn't believe he said it.

"You I was attracted to you like Annabeth and Rachel…" he was silenced by her lips that felt so soft he thought they would melt. The kiss took his breath away and left him, light headed as Artemis departed.

"You know you never told me why you visit him every year like a mortal." The sweet voice of the goddess of love said.

"I loved him. You were right all along." Artemis said staring at the gravestone that he shared with Annabeth Jackson his wife.

"Why don't you visit him in person in the underworld?"

"And say what Aphrodite? I kissed him and after that moment I never saw him in the rest of his lifetime. I avoided him and I will keep it that way that we never met once again."

"Tell him you love him. Although I never thought you'd try to tempt a married man, a recently married man at that time. Though Zeus is getting upset on how your watching over young Luke Jackson at every turn of him being in danger. Don't try to give me an excuse just be careful you may over extend to break the law of interfering in his life."

"I know I must attend to my hunters."

"Indeed Phoebe has been wondering where you've been every year on this day. Though you have been neglecting them when you aren't on a full out hunt from coast to coast." Artemis left in a silver vapor as Aphrodite smiled at the one blue cookie, and the single red rose left at the foot of the slab of stone.

a/n: also i prefer not doing happy endings just cause I have a love/hate relationship with them. Unless requested upon.


End file.
